Gertrude's Cat
Official description Development team *'Developer:' Tom W *'Conversion:' Ian T, Jon S *'Audio:' Ian T Walkthrough Gertrude & The Beginning Obtain a raw sardine and a bucket of milk. If you have Digsite pendant, take it (you will visit Lumber Yard during quest and its teleport may be usefull), also take Varrock teleport runes or tab, if you can use them - 25 magic requared. Head west from Varrock along the road towards Gunnarsgrunn (Barbarian Village) and you will come across Gertrude's house. Head behind it and pick up two Doogle leaves if you already haven't one already. Go inside and talk to her; she will tell you that she has lost her cat named Fluffs. She asks you to go and ask two children in Varrock Square named Shilop and Wilough. Talk to either Shilop or Wilough and they will tell you about their secret playground but they will not give the location until they get something in return. Give them 100 coins. After that head for the Lumber Yard, which is north-east of Varrock, north of the Earth altar. If you go to the Lumber Yard without paying them, it will not work. The Secret Playground (Lumber Yard) Once at the lumber yard there is a broken fence on the west side that has the command "Squeeze-under Fence" when clicked on. Climb up the ladder in one of the buildings and you will find Gertrude's cat, but you can't pick it up as it refuses to move. Use the Bucket of milk on it. Try and pick it again. It will still refuse to move. Use the Raw sardine on it. It doesn't want it. Use the Doogle leaves on the sardine to make a Doogle sardine, which Fluffs will happily eat. Feline Rescue Use the Doogle sardine with Fluffs. Try and pick her up again and she still refuses to move. The game will inform you that kittens can be heard nearby. Remember the jiggling crates you saw downstairs earlier? Climb down the ladder and search the jiggling crates until you find the one with Three little kittens inside. The kittens will be in different crates for different players. Go back to Fluffs and use Three little kittens with her. She'll run back home to Gertrude's house. (Note: if you drop the kittens, they will run back to a different crate. You will have to search the crates again to get them back). Return to Gertrude to claim your reward (a Pet kitten and some food). Reward *1 Quest Point *A Kitten *1,525 Experience *Chocolate cake *Stew Required for Completing *Easy Ardougne Tasks *Icthlarin's Little Helper *Purple cat (miniquest) *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing Evil Dave *A Tail of Two Cats *Medium Varrock Tasks Trivia *If you drop the three kittens then they will return back to the crate you found them in; if they are too far then they will disappear after a few steps. *After completing this quest and Rat Catchers, Gertrude's cat can be found in the Varrock Rat Pits 'catching some tail'. *The name Gertrude may be a reference to Gertrude Of Nivelles March 659 who was a saint and patron of cats. *After starting Garden of Tranquility, you can use your Ring of Charos to charm Gertrude into letting you choose your kitten's colour. *If you lose your cat/kitten, you can buy another from Gertrude for 100 coins. *Completing Icthlarin's Little Helper will help you raise your cat/kitten because you're rewarded an amulet of catspeak upon completing the quest. Trying to talk to your cat/kitten while wearing it will let you find out what he/she wants to do. *Before Gertrude's Cat was updated, players could hop over a fence right next to the Sawmill operator's hut using a stile. Now, that has been replaced with a non-interactive gate and the entry point is to the west of the lumber yard. *The lumber yard did not have Phil and Will as scenery before. In fact, the Lumber yard was deserted. *Doogle leaves can be found both on a Doogle Bush or on the floor as a "respawn" item in the bush's vicinity. Also, before the quest was updated, the bush was not there. *In Runescape Classic, the secret play area is different. Until Runescape 2, the lumber yard was not accessible. *Also, after completing the quest you will receive the message in the chat box '... and some food' before the 'Quest Completed' message. *The 'jiggling crates' never used to jiggle, they would just have 'miow' popping up over them. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...I returned Fluffs safely to Gertrude, and then she gave me a cat of my own!" to which she replies, "Cats are one of the most mysterious creatures of Guthix. I hope you take your responsibility seriously." *You can walk on Jiggling crates, but your character will turn back after it. *Shilop and Wilough have t-shirts with the first letter of their name, just like the Weasley brothers from Harry Potter. fi:Gertrudes Cat no:Gertrude's Cat es:Gertrude´s Cat nl:Gertrude's Cat Category:Quests Category:Varrock Category:Cats Category:Gertrude's Cat